The Final Blow
by Alluring Nymphet
Summary: After Aria finds out that Ezra is A her friends rush to her aid. But will that be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Sparia

I fell to my knees, it felt as if I had been punched in the diaphragm. My breath escaped in ragged bursts. I looked up with tear fogged eyes. I couldn't believe this, how could it have been him this whole time. How did I not see it. I didn't think anyone could fake love this effectively. "Aria," Ezra said softly, reaching towards me slowly. I flinched backwards instinctively, like a wounded animal. essentially thats exactly what I was. Who could I trust? I had no idea. All I knew was that it hurt. It wasn't just and emotional pain, it was physical. I curled in upon myself, tears beginning to flow freely. Eventually I hear a door open and close, followed by receding footsteps. But I didn't move****** sometime later I regained consciousness, an aching pain radiating throughout my chest. I soon realized the reason for my awakening. My phone buzzed quietly in my pocket, my hand reached slowly into my pocket. But it didn't feel like it was part of me. In fact, I didn't feel like myself at all. I unknowingly answered it, placing it by my ear," hello?" I answered brokenly. Spencer's voice came through clearly, "Aria? Where are you. No one has heard from you since yesterday." I released a shaky breath, trying to find my voice, and failing. "Aria?" Spencer asked frantically ,"Aria, where are you?" I managed to whisper one word. Or rather a name. A name which brought back all the feelings I wanted to bury, "Ezra's." "I'll be right there." Spencer replied, concern coloring her tone. I lost myself again after that. I don't remember what happened really. I only remember Spencer bursting through the door to find me, or rather the shell I was hiding in,curled up in the floor. She pulled me into a sitting position, and I cried. I cried for hours. And she sat there, wrapping me in a warm embrace as my world began to crumble.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer rocked me back and forth, attempting to comfort me. But what could truly cushion a blow like this? I still had no sense of time passing. I lay brokenly on Spencer's lap, staring at the wall until my eyelids were too battered by tears to remain open any longer. She calmly stroked my hair. A calmness that drastically contradicted the worry I saw in her eyes. One of the few momentary distractions I was able to enjoy before my thoughts pulled me back below the surface, drowning me in my own emotions. I sank deeper and deeper. I didn't sleep this time, though I probably looked like I was sleeping. I merely tried to distract myself by listening to the rythmic pounding of Spencer's heart. I noted a distinct difference between her heartbeat and my own. While hers was steady and strong, mine was quiet and, from what I could tell, irregular. Maybe my heart truly had broken this time. After everything that had transpired between Ezra and myself, I never would have thought that he was in fact, my anonymous tormentor. Had he tricked me? Was he really that good? I might always ask myself that, but I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer.

Before I was aware of having made the decision to move, my body had already taken me to the door, my hand turning the knob as if by its own conscious decision, my legs quickly following suit, to propel me down the hallway. Away from the place that held so many sweet memories. All the Saturdays I'd spent there. All the black and white movies. But most of all, this was where I had given Ezra something I could never get back. And he had taken it, but had he truly felt the way I did? 'No' I mentally chastised myself, shaking my head to clear it. I had to stop asking questions that I didn't truly want answers for.  
I heard Spencer calling after me, but my legs were still taking me away. She caught up with me as I escaped through the front door, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face her, "Aria, what happened?" Spencer cried quietly. Her eyes spoke volumes and that same concern she so often displayed was scrawled obviously across her face. I struggled to create even the smallest sound, "I... I can't...I ju.. I." My vision blurred, tears threatening once more to wash over my already damp cheeks. Spencer pulled me into a tight hug , " It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. You'll get through this." I shook my head as it rested in the curvature of her collarbone, a silent denial of her attempt at comfort.  
She pulled back to look at me, I'm not sure what she saw written on my face, but whatever it was it must have truly terrified her. Her features shifted, a neutral expression slipping into place to hide her thoughts from me. She lead me to her car, and when she spoke, it was slow and deliberate as if she were talking to a child. She closed the car door for me as if I were as incapable of this task as an infant. We drove in comfortable silence, both too consumed with our own thoughts to pay much mind to one another. Arriving at her house, I quickly pushed my door open before she could do it for me. I sauntered dejectedly to the couch. Sitting there I noticed that the pain had begun receding, leaving in its wake, a hollowness in the very middle of my being. I laid on my side, trying to calm my throbbing mind. I could hear Spencer searching through drawers and cabinets in the kitchen, I noted the familiar muted, metallic clinging of a full tea kettle being placed on the stove.  
Spencer sat down beside me, I could feel her eyes on me as I sat up, curling my feet under my body.  
"What do I need to do?" She whispered in desperation. I shook my head, exhaling sharply, "There's nothing anyone can do." I replied, finally finding the strength to speak. She seemed to be mulling this over, finally she turned to me ,"I'm assuming this has to do with... With Ezra?" She asked hesitantly  
My mouth opened wordlessly. Staring desolately at the floor I gave a slight nod.  
I saw Spencer wet her lips to speak in my peripheral, knowing exactly what she was about to ask, "What happened at Ezra's?"  
Taking a deep albeit shaky breath I began trying to articulate a response, "Ezra is..." I chocked on the last letter, the one that had been the source of all my problems for years now. I set my shoulders, sitting up straighter, "Ezra is A." I proclaimed plainly.  
She raised a questioning brow, "What?" Her eyes seemed to beg for a better explanation, but I couldn't. I could hardly believe I had had the strength to utter that single impossible sentence.  
I swallowed hard, "Please don't make me say it again." I whispered, my strong façade was quickly crumbling into ruins and I didn't want to continue this line of questioning. The fact of the matter was that Ezra, the man that I loved so strongly was actually my anonymous tormentor.  
She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, her thumb tracing small soothing circles. I heard the kettle begin to whistle, calling Spencer away. And further muddling my tumultuous thoughts... Until I heard Spencer speaking in worried tones. At the mention of my name I stood up. "Spencer. Who are you talking to?" I asked, venom dripping into my tone. She looked up from her whispered conversation, "It's just Emily." I tried to calm down, but my heart was racing and I could barely breath. I again felt like a caged animal, claustrophobia starting to set in. Spencer again advanced towards me hesitantly, suddenly I was out the door. But I wasn't sure where I was going and unlike last time, Spencer never caught up.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept walking off down the street. I heard a few people call my name in concern. I'm sure my face was showing a lot more than I'd like. But suddenly a form stepped out from behind a tree. I looked up, straight into the blue eyes that I knew so well. The eyes that I had lost myself in so many times. But this time I was drowning in them and my throat was closing. I stepped back, still struggling to breathe.  
"Just hear me out." Ezra pleaded in a near whisper. I shook my head, my eyes on the ground. He took a few cautious steps towards me, reaching out to place a hand lightly on my arm. I flinched and his hold faltered for a moment before he finally resolved to maintain contact. Looking up slowly, I finally found words, though I spoke them so quietly that they were likely unintelligible, "Please... j-just leave me alone."  
Ezra sighed dejectedly, "Aria, please just let me explain."  
I shook my head again my voice growing stronger, "Haven't you done enough?" I shot back accusingly, the hurt must have been evident in my eyes. He stepped closer, moving his hand from my arm to my cheek. I stepped back, straight into a tree. I was trapped. He advanced again, replacing his hand on my cheek, "Aria, this isn't what you think."  
"You have no idea what I'm thinking Ezra, and don't pretend that you do." I growled through clenched teeth.  
He moved closer to me, putting his lips next to my ear, his breath tickled as he whispered, "Aria, I love you and you love me. Can't it just be that simple?"  
"You don't get to decide how I feel." I whispered back, echoing an argument we had had ages ago. But I knew he was right, I did still love him, as much as I wanted to pretend that I didn't.  
Ezra pulled back, looking into my eyes, searching for something.  
And then his mouth was on mine.  
I responded instantly, my mouth moving in sync with his. His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth urgently. I realized how wrong this was, but it felt so right. His hand slid between me and the tree, pulling me flush against his chest. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, as a tear slid down my cheek. As the kiss deepened my tears began to flow more freely. I knew this couldn't last. I also knew that we couldn't last. Ezra and I had overcome a lot of adversity, but I couldn't handle him being A.  
My tongue met his in an urgent dance, breaking away to run over his top teeth.  
He bit my lip lightly and, moaning softly, I pulled away. I placed a final kiss gently on his lips, my eyes still closed.  
I relinquished my hold on him. Emitting a dejected sigh, I looked up and ran my thumb over his beautifully sculpted cheekbones. My lips turned down in a brief frown. And then I walked away without a backwards glance.  
"Aria!" He shouted after me, "Can you please just listen for one minute?"  
My heart was breaking all over again. I wanted to listen, I wanted to listen to him so badly. I missed him already and I had only taken a few steps away. But I knew if I turned around I would forgive him, forgive him for everything. And I couldn't do that to my friends or myself. I was also positive that if he kissed me again I would melt into a puddle at his feet. I heard his footfalls as he raced to catch up.  
Again he blocked my path, this time I made an effort to keep my eyes averted.  
"Nothing you say is going to change my mind Ezra," I mumbled, "It won't change how I feel about any of this."  
His frustration was palpable, "You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed," he nearly shouted, "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me!"  
I laughed humorlessly, shaking my head, "I never said that I didn't feel anything. And if I looked you in the eye and told you that I don't love you , I'd be lying. We both know that."  
"Then what's wrong?" He whispered desperately.  
I looked up reluctantly, "The problem is that I can't trust you anymore. You've lied to me for years. How can I believe that you love me when you're the one that's been torturing me and my friends?"  
He looked away thoughtfully, when he looked back his eyes were brimming with tears, "I didn't have a choice," he replied brokenly, "but how can you say that you're unsure of my feelings?"  
I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. That was a good question, but I had no idea how to answer it. My heart was screaming in anguish. It craved his touch. But my head screamed back, telling me that no one would torture someone they love.  
"How could you do this to me, to us?" I asked simply.  
"I told you, I didn't have-"  
"There's always a choice." I spit, cutting him off.  
"Please Aria, you have to believe me." He insisted, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer.  
I put my palms flat on his chest in an effort to push him away.  
"Leave her alone!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned around to see my three best friends rounding the corner and running towards me.  
Next thing I knew, Spencer's hand was closing around my arm and pulling me away from Ezra. His hands dropped to his side in defeat.  
"You've done enough," Hanna growled menacingly, echoing my earlier outburst. She stepped between Ezra and I, effectively blocking my line of sight. "Aria isn't your toy. You can't just play with her emotions."  
"I never meant to-" I heard Ezra begin. But Hanna cleanly cut him off, "Just stop. We don't want to hear it. Come on." She said, turning around and putting her hand on my back to guide me away. The three of them formed a wall around me, coaxing me forward.  
I looked back to find Ezra staring straight at me, his eyes still red. But I could see the pure unconcealed love pouring out of them, along with a few stray tears.  
Then I realized that I had just made a horrible mistake. That he had been telling the truth. And all I did was freeze him out.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Spencer's I allowed my friends to comfort me. Or to believe they were anyways. But in all honesty, I barely heard them, my mind was racing and my thoughts swirled tumultuously. They kept mumbling reassurances and placing their hands on my back to rub it lightly. I just nodded and tried to appear sufficiently comforted. They kept asking me what had happened before they got there, to which I replied that nothing had happened. I had decided that it was best to omit the kiss and deny my feelings, saying that I was heartbroken and knew it had all been a lie. The heartbroken part wasn't a lie. But the look in Ezra's eyes told me that it had all been very real. And I knew it was the realest thing in my life right now.  
Throughout the whole ordeal, my mind continued to spin, forming a plan. And when it came to me I acted on it instantly.  
"I'm exhausted," I declared, cutting off whatever Hanna had been talking about.  
"I bet," Emily replied with a sympathetic frown.  
"C'mon," Spencer said, placing her arm around my waist and leading me up the stairs.  
She helped me to her bed, though I really didn't need help. Then they all surrounded me, and, unable to divert their attempts to continue their comforting, I resigned myself to accepting their care. I was wedged between Spencer and Emily, with Hanna sitting by my feet.  
Unable to carry out my plan, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. At some point I drifted off, but when I woke up I found that my friends were also asleep. I wiggled experimentally to test their various levels of unconsciousness. Only Emily so much as moved but I could tell she was sound asleep.  
I crept off the bed and down the stairs, pulling my phone out of my pocket and texting Ezra, asking him to meet me a few blocks from Spencer's house. His response came almost instantly, saying that he was already on his way.  
The door creaked painfully on its hinges as I tried to pull it open and I winced. I paused, listening for any shuffling that might mean my friends were awake, hearing none, I tiptoed out the door closing it silently behind me.  
I arrived at the rendezvous point and waited, but not very long. Headlights swept across my face, the car itself pulling up to the curb and stopping.  
The passenger side door was pushed open and Ezra smiled charmingly, "Get in."  
I obeyed hesitantly, looking around and then quickly sliding into the passenger side.  
He reached for my hand, trying to twine our fingers together. I promptly pulled away, "Don't act like everything is back to normal Ezra."  
He frowned in confusion, deep lines etching themselves into his forehead, "Then why did you text me?" The confusion was as evident in his voice as it was on his face. A hand ran through my hair in frustration as I looked over at him, "Because we need to talk about why you did what you did."  
"I already told you," he mumbled, looking out the window in frustration, "I didn't have a choice."  
Anger danced dangerously in my irises as I turned to look at him, my voice hushed as my body trembled, "And I already told you that there's always a choice. So how about you tell me the truth for once." My voice raised gradually, venom leaking into my words as I spat them at him.  
He sighed as his forehead came to rest on the steering wheel, his eyes closing sadly, he remained silent.  
An angry breath brushed past my lips as I moved to open the car door, intending to leave, but suddenly his strong hand captured my wrist. I look to him furiously, but the steam dissipated as I saw the broken panic in his crystal eyes. "Please?" He implored in a choked whisper. Again I felt the odd sensation in my chest, it had become familiar recently, my heart tore itself apart within me. I nodded slowly, situating myself back into the seat, "Are you going to tell me the truth?" I inquired in a whisper, eyeing his hand as it clutched my wrist.  
He nodded in response to my question, pursing his lips dejectedly. A loud sigh skittered past his lips as he wet them to speak, " I didn't want anything to do with any of this. But... But they threatened Malcolm. And I.. I just couldn't take that chance. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, in anyway. But I had to keep him safe." His voice quieted as he struggled through his explanation.  
My eyes rolled slowly to look at his face as tears welled in them. My voice came out in a whisper as a physical manifestation of my emotion dripped down my cheek, "Ezra... I'm so sorry." I placed my hand lightly on his arm, feeling as if a hole had been punched through my stomach. The guilt ate me alive, so I simply threw myself into his arms, trying to suffocate the feelings that wouldn't leave. We sat like that for some time, clinging to each other like frightened children to their mothers. But as light began to creep into the sky I knew I had to go.  
Kissing Ezra's cheek tenderly, I finally relinquished my hold on him, " I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you." I whispered guiltily. But he shook his head, dismissing my apology, "I did terrible things," his voice broke slightly but he swallowed hard and continued, "I'm lucky that you're even speaking to me."  
I shifted in my seat, emitting a light sigh as I looked down at my hands and my head bobbed sadly,"It wasn't your fault, I see that now, but I need to go." My eyes flickered to the windshield as light quickly illuminated the still partially darkened sky.  
Nodding, he slowly looked up into my eyes, "When can I see you again?"  
I ran my tongue over my lips before my teeth clenched my bottom one between them, "I'll text you as soon as I leave Spencer's later."  
His face brightened at my words, warming my heart, the worried lines smoothing until they vanished from his visage.  
"Thank you," he whispered warmly.  
Smiling sadly I got out of the car and disappeared around the corner, racing back to Spencer's before my absence was discovered.


End file.
